schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune
Neptune (ネプテューヌ Nepuchūnu) is the human form of Innana (イナンナ Inan'na), the Guardian of Amethyst and Neptunia's guardian. She is also the female protagonist of School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts series. At the beginning of the game, she was defeated by Magic the Witch, a member of The Heretics of Arfoire, who would later captured her younger brother, Kiiru. Determined to save him, Neptune went to find help to the other guardians, which what led her to met the amnesiac Guardian of Origin, Haru Ryuusei/Arelle via crash landed on him from the sky. Appearance Neptune is a light skinned girl with a body of a pre-teen, being the same age as Haru, and also one of the shortest Guardians of the group. She has little to no breast, but she doesn't seem to care. Her eyes are light purple, almost the same shade as her hair, which is about shoulder length with messy bangs, side parts of hair and many strands sticking up, framing her face. In her hair, she wears two big x-shaped hairclips. Neptune's outfit consists of a white hoodie with two light blue stripes down her sleeves, lining the hood, and down the center with a big hite circled zipper with a purple N on it. The hood and ends of her sleeves are purple, while they also consist of two lilac purple stripes. For the hood, her jacket has two USB cable-shaped straps and big pockets with X shapes on them with purple coloring. She also wears purple shorts, with two side pockets and a purple belt with a small white bag attached to it. Along with a plain white choker, knee-length white and blue striped stockings, and lilac with blue and white accents. In School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts 2 - Victory, Neptune acquires a new attire that looks like a summer variety of her previous outfit. Instead of a big hoodie-shirt and shorts, she wears a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She wears a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Her choker remains the same, along with her socks and shoes. On her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center. Innana (Guardian Drive) When she transforms as Innana, Neptune's hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature/curvier, only losing out to Olivia/Klarissa (and in Victory, Scylla). Innana wears a blue military-styled shirt, incorporating with a purple and silver futuristic lining and a dark blue tie. She also wears a similar blue skirt, with a black belt and a disc-like thing attached on to it with a purple N in the middle. Her cape is colored dark purple and is worn around her waist. Finishing off with a knee-length silver armored boots with lilac lining. In Victory, Neptune's GD form is largely similar to the previous version, except for the silver traces turns into blue and her purple theme is more darker. The middle part of her shirt (from below the chest to her navel) has a purple translucent portion. She also wears a black and purple fingerless gloves and more detailed boots with dark blue lining instead. Innana also gets an increase in bust size or bust emphasis. Personality Innana (Guardian Drive) History Synopsis School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts 2 - Victory Relationships Weapons and Abilities Abilities Equipment School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts Main Article: List of School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts Weapons/Neptune Category:Protagonist Category:SSR: Chronicles of Hearts Characters Category:School-Side Reservoirs Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians of Hearts Category:Playable Characters School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts 2 - Victory Trivia Category:Protagonist Category:SSR: Chronicles of Hearts Characters Category:School-Side Reservoirs Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians of Hearts Category:Playable Characters